Modern mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones, tablets, media players with wireless connections, portable computers, and others, have provided users with a robust line of applications and abilities. Today, the vast majority of phones being put into service are of the “smart phone” type. These devices pack virtually all of the functionality, and possibly more, of traditional laptops into the small footprint of a phone. Of significance, virtually every cellular telephone now provides short messaging server (SMS) capabilities, i.e., “text” messaging, where users can communicate directly with each other by sending short messages. Utilization of any single feature, of which there are many, on the above-mentioned devices, requires significant time looking at the screen. This is especially true since SMSs now can and often do include photographs, videos, graphics, such as emoticons, and other multimedia content. Sending and receiving text messages is, to many people, so enjoyable, they cannot control their urge to do so, no matter the situation or circumstances.
It is undeniable that the use of mobile communication devices, while driving, is distracting to the driver and dangerous to both the driver and those around him or her. For this reason, many states have passed laws banning activities such as texting while driving. Although these laws are in place and most people know the dangers, texting while driving, surfing the Internet, and other distracting activities are still engaged in by drivers on a regular basis.
One group that is notorious for being distracted while driving is teenagers, although members of every age group are just as guilty. With the added component of the above-mentioned mobile devices, many parents are more fearful than ever of allowing their children to drive. One way to ensure children will not text and drive, as just one example of a distracting activity facilitated by a mobile communication device, is to require them to leave their cellular telephones at home. However, this puts the children in a dangerous situation of not having communicative capabilities. Although, in recent years, there was a time when most drivers did not have cellular telephone capability, they at least had the ability to pull over and utilize a pay telephone. Now, because cellular telephones have become so popular, pay phones have become virtually extinct. In addition, parents cannot prevent their children from using a passenger's mobile device while they drive.
One way to prevent communication, including text and voice, is through use of a wireless signal jammer. Generally, the objective of a wireless signal jammer is to interrupt the availability of communication signals in the space of the receiver. Jammers cause enough interference with the communication between cell phones and towers to render the phones unusable.
Currently-available jammers, such as a double and triple band jammers, can block all widely used systems (CDMA, iDEN, GSM, et al.) and are even very effective against newer phones which hop to different frequencies and systems when interfered with. As the dominant network technology and frequencies used for mobile phones vary worldwide, some work only in specific regions such as Europe or North America.
An alternative to “jamming” a signal is a method of tricking a device into thinking it is connected to a cellular network when it is not. One such system and method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,437,741, to Salkini, et al., the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference. Salkini, et al. describe the use of an intelligent network access controller for use with a wireless network that creates a local wireless network that is an overlay to a part of an existing wireless network. The Salkini et al. intelligent network access controller uses a multi-protocol interface and an access module to prevent wireless communication device access to the existing wireless network by locking wireless communications devices to the network access controller. Once locked, the driver is unable to send or receive data or voice signals from his or her mobile device.
One possible way of preventing mobile communication while in a vehicle is to operate a network access controller or mobile phone jammer within or on the vehicle, thereby temporarily disabling communications to or from the driver's mobile device. However, if such a device is merely placed inside the automobile, the driver could easily remove or disable the device. In addition, if the network access controller or jammer is not powered by the vehicle, its operation will have to depend on batteries—a power supply that is not always dependable. Permanently installing the jammer or network access controller, i.e., bolting and/or hardwiring it into the vehicle, requires tools and the aptitude to do so. With most newer automobiles, this would have to be performed by a professional, which is inconvenient and adds significant cost. Modification can also void warranties and/or reduce the value of the vehicle.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.